The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to an interface for one or more series of tests.
In general, an application can have varying performance due to a number of factors. For example, applications that use a network, such as network-based applications, can have performance affected by network traffic, locked resources that need to be accessed often by many users, hardware limitations, and a limited allocation of network bandwidth. Load testing or performance regression of applications can be performed to determine performance bottlenecks. Load testing of, for example, network-based applications can involve testing the application with different loads of simulated transactions, simulated users, or both.